Womanizers
by The Masquerade Vampire Sisters
Summary: So Gaara and Sasuke are the womanizers of the school and Shadow  OC  and Bella  OC  are the only girls they haven't dated. When they see these two at the girls' new job, would they change their mind?


Shadow sighed as she came to the cafeteria table. Bella looked up at her. Hinata did also, "What's wrong Shadow?"

"It's nothing…" Shadow's eyes were on the "popular" table.

There sat a guy with cockatoo hair that was blue/black and onyx eyes sitting with a girl that had red eyes and hair that was wearing a skimpy tank top and mini-top, a.k.a. she was a slut.

But Shadow's eyes were on someone else. He had red hair that was spiky but was down giving him sort of a emo look but it didn't cover his tattoo which was "love" in Japanese. He was sitting with a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes who was also dressed like a slut but not as bad as the other girl.

"It's them. They're dating yet another girl."

"Oh. The womanizers of the school huh?" Hinata asked.

"Oh Gaara is just having some time off…" Ino spoke up.

"Give it up, he's over you Ino. He _used_ you." TenTen said.

"You're just happy with Neji." Temari rolled her eyes.

"You're happy with Shikamaru!" TenTen protested.

"Yeah…too bad they had to be so smart…" Temari sighed, thoughtfully.

"Didn't you date Sasuke, Hinata?" Bella asked.

Hinata nodded. "How'd it work out?" Shadow asked. "Like all of the others…"

Bella frowned and hugged her, "I'm sorry."

"Aren't you with Naruto though?" Shadow asked.

Hinata nodded, smiling, "Yep."

Bella smiled. Shadow did as well. "Hey! Gaara nor Sasuke has dated either of you, have they?" Ino asked.

"No." Shadow shrugged.

"We don't really care. We'd be used." Bella stated. " Oh come ON!" Ino yelled. "It's true." Shadow said.

Ino sighed, giving up. When Ino, Hinata, and TenTen left to class, Temari looked at Shadow and Bella with worriedly, sisterly eyes, " Are you two _sure_ that you want to do that job? I mean…there's a lot of old, drunk, pervs…"

"We'll be fine." Shadow reassured.

"Yeah. We're there together." Bella smiled.

Temari sighed, "Ok. If you're sure." Temari left to class. Shadow and Bella did too.

Later that night with Gaara and Sasuke…

"Sasuke-kun! I wanna got to the bar!" Karin whined.

"Me too Gaara-kun!" Sakura whined.

Gaara and Sasuke wrapped their arms around their girls, "Ok, lets go." And they headed off.

At the bar…

They came in and got a table. "I wanna get a martini Gaara-kun!" Sakura whined. "Hold on, lets wait for the waitress." Gaara stated

"I want some too Sasuke-kun!" Karin whined. "Just wait babe." Sasuke said.

A girl with purple, blue, and black hair came with a notebook, "What can I get for you?"

Sasuke looked at her and did his best not to have his mouth drop. Karin glared at her, "Slut, I want a dry martini, extra olives."

The girl twitched. Sasuke looked at her nametag and saw her name was 'Bella'. "I'll get a Miller Light."

Bella nodded, "And for you two?" She turned to Gaara and Sakura. "I want a dry martini, hold the olives." Sakura said, snobbishly.

"I'll get a tall glass of Budweiser." Gaara stated.

Bella nodded and went off.

Music started playing. People turned their heads to the stage/table/bar thing. Gaara saw lights come on to a girl with black hair and red eyes. She was wearing…aw who am I kidding? She was in a slutty, strippers out-fit.

Gaara didn't look at her body at all. He looked at her face.

The lights started flashing. Then she started singing.

_' Superstar_

_Where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you_

_Got a clue, what you doing?'_

The girl started dancing, pole dancing at that.

' You can play brand new to

_All the other chicks are out here_

_But I know what you are_

_What you are baby'_

Some guys started shouting, " Shaaaaaaaadoooooowwww!"

Shadow walked down the table.

_' Look at you_

_Gettin' more than just a re-up_

_Baby you_

_Got all puppets with their strings up'_

Shadow bent down to a guy, felt his face, and pulled back before he could do anything.

Bella came back with the drinks and frowned at Shadow, you could tell she knew her and Shadow was important to her.

_'Fakin' like a good one But I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are_

_What you are, baby'_

Shadow walked down to Gaara's table, Sakura and Karin glaring at her. Shadow went over to Gaara and bent down in front of him.

Gaara looked at her, dazed.

_'Womanizer, woman-womanizer_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer, oh_

_You're a womanizer, baby'_

Shadow grazed his lips and then pulled back and went back to the stage. Gaara was waiting for the kiss that never came. Sakura was fuming.

_'You, you, you are_

_You, you, you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer_

_Womanizer'_

Shadow started pole dancing again.

_'Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah'_

'_You got me going'_

Shadow flipped her head back.

_'You're oh so charming'_

Shadow flipped her head back up, having one of her legs wrapped around the pole.

_'You're nothing but'_

Shadow looked at Gaara.

_'Womanizer'_

Shadow started dancing around, spinning on the pole.

_'Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah'_

Shadow had made her way back to Gaara and was laying down, rolling around, sexily though.

_'You say I'm crazy'_

Shadow rolled over on her stomach, looking straight at Gaara.

_'I got you crazy'_

Shadow made her way right in front of Gaara.

_'You're nothing but a'_

Shadow whispered, having her lips graze his again,

_'Womanizer'_

Shadow pulled back and went to finish her song at her stage.

Bella sighed and went to refill people's drinks. Gaara couldn't get his eyes off Shadow and when she was done, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Sakura was fuming. Karin noticed Sasuke's eyes were on Bella, so now she was pissed. Sakura got up and was going to find Shadow but they had to leave so she couldn't.

* * *

So yeah

Sasuke and Gaara are womanizers :D

And Bella and Shadow the only ones that neither have dated!

So they are poor on money so they're working at a bar. Bella always get referred to a slut so I decided to put Shadow as the singer. Plus, people would never guess that.

And the waitresses are the ones that get hit on the most so yeaaaaah

Please R&R and thank you for reading :D


End file.
